The present invention is concerned with an exercise machine which is collapsible and portable, and which includes a hydraulic cylinder regulating load, pull or thrust.
There are various collapsible, portable machines, especially for muscle-building, physical training, physical fitness and rehabilitation , which have means of developing a load resisting any movement by the user in such a manner that the user has to overcome a force to execute said movement.
For this purpose such machines employ weights or spring-loaded mechanisms that have many disadvantages, such as bulkiness, weight that renders carriage difficult and problems with adjusting the force resisting the movements of the user.
There are also collapsible, portable machines in which weights and spring-loaded mechanisms are replaced by hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders that develop a load resisting any movement by the user. However, such machines allow only a very limited number of movements and the cylinders do not provide the precision of fluid or gas flow necessary to regulate the muscle exertion of the user. Furthermore, their mechanical characteristic limits maximum load capabilities.